


The Last Night

by EP1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Human Sacrifice, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1/pseuds/EP1
Summary: A short fiction about the last night of Corianna Ashe before she goes to Devildom and starts attending RAD.Mature Rating primarily for language and the severe emotional/physical abuse the OC suffered in the past.Written to help myself flesh out a character for a group role play. Sometimes its the best way to breathe life into the character. I figured it may amuse others. Not in anyway related to my other works.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Last Night

Cori was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. It was a Saturday night, and the club was jammed packed. She was bouncer, and on duty but that didn’t stop her from enjoying the music thrummed through her body. It did stop her however from swaying to the music. She stood still as stone, as her violet eyes scanned the dance floor and its writhing bodies, ever alert for trouble.

She was tall, taller than some of her male coworkers, over six feet before she put on her boots. Her body was fit and lean, years of care and training had made it strong. Resting bitch face was an understatement when it came to her. There was a tiny hint of a smile that could be either a warning or an invitation to fuck with her.

She sighed as a big guy, with a few more drinks than he could handle under his belt, broke from the crowd and started toward her. There was always one. One who thought they had to show the girl her place. Someone whose masculinity was threatened by her just standing there and breathing. Cori cracked her neck from side to side and waited for the inevitable.

It would always start the same way. Some sort of insult, or at least what they thought was an insult. Amazon. As if being tall and fit made her any less of a woman. Lesbian. Because they assumed that no man would want her. Usually, they all thought it would just take the right dick to tame her.

None of those were actually insults to her. She was proud of her body and loved the way she looked. Just because she preferred dick, didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy a little pussy now and then. Their minds were small, their imaginations little and sometimes she actually pitied them for how boring their world must be.

Just as it always began the same way, it would always end the same way. She would ignore them until they laid a hand on her. Then it would be over. She hadn’t trained in self-defence for these ignorant dicks to be able to do shit to her. She would take them down, quickly, and with as minimal damage as possible. Then she’d detain them for one of her coworkers to remove. Cori kept it professional and never did anything more than avoid their violence and stop it.

Once tonight’s contender was gone, Cori made her way to the bar to get some water. The bartender tossed her a cold bottle and she nodded to him in thanks. As she quenched her thirst, her eyes automatically went back to looking for trouble. On the weekends, it never seemed to take long to find some. This kind of trouble however, was out of all their leagues. Talking to one of the regulars was a demon.

Yes, that’s right a demon. This one had ram’s horns and think tail that swished excitedly as it talked to its prey.

For a long time Cori thought she was crazy. It wasn’t the word the many psychologists, and psychiatrists had used over the years when filing her paperwork. It certainly wasn’t the term they used to describe her condition when they prescribed her a staggering amount of medications. But, she wasn’t crazy, very real demons walked this earth. Just not everyone was able to see them.

Cori usually didn’t fuck with them. Just cause she could see them, didn’t mean she could stand toe to toe with them. Something about her seemed to draw their attention naturally, and the wisest course was to keep her head down and stay out of their way. However, Cori wasn’t always wise.

She watched the demon and the regular, a relatively sweet girl named Alison, for a while and watched for an opening. When the demon left to go get them a fresh round of drinks, Cori approached her. With a smile, she directed the girl’s attention to someone else. Leaving no one at the table when the demon returned. It was petty, but it was something she could do.

At the end of a long night, she walked her tired ass up the four flights of stairs to the apartment she shared with her best friend Kevin. With each step she took, she prayed that Kev had not gone out drinking tonight. Her bestie had just broken up with his boyfriend. Unfortunately, Kevin had a really, really bad habit of getting drunk and bringing a warm body home when he was hurting.

Cori unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Fuck, nope, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone standing in her living room. When she turned her head fully, Cori quickly realized that her first impression was completely wrong. It wasn’t a man at all. It was a demon. Oh Kevin, what the fuck did you get yourself into?

The had dark tan skin, vivid red hair, and a gorgeous body. Of course, almost every demon she had ever seen had sported a figure worthy of being immortalized in stone. From this angle she could see his wings, there were four and they were like a bat's. They should look foreign attached to such a human body, but as they moved slightly as he looked at the contents of her bookshelf, Cori had to admit they looked natural on him.

It was her home, and demon or not, he was not going to make her feel uneasy in it. Cori walked through the living room as she walked everywhere in life, head held high, and full of confidence. “Don’t mind me, just grabbing a beer. Damn, Kev’s batting out of his league today,” she said.

“You are mistaken,” he replied, turning to face her.

Ever since she realized that the monsters were real and not her imagination, Cori made a point of looking them in the eyes. It was hard not to let her eyes drift to the parts of them she should not be able to see, but she was damn good at it now. His golden eyes caught and held her attention. She wasn’t sure if she could look away if she tried. “That’s sweet of you to say, but I know my friend. No way is he going to be able to keep up with you.”

The demon in her living room laughed. “You are mistaken about who I am here for. Corianna, I came for you.”

Her smile might have wavered a little at that. No one used her full first name. Not even Kevin. He called her Annie sometimes, and that was only usually in the dead of night when he woke from a nightmare about the sadistic mental health facility where they had met. No. There was no one that called her Corianna.

Though she was unable to drop her eyes, she gave him a little shrug. “Came for me? Already? Maybe I misjudged your stamina after all.”

“Does that mouth get you in trouble, Corianna?” he asked.

“Often,” she agreed. He seemed to be amused. Amused was a good thing. She might live a little longer if he was assumed. “Sometimes it gets me out of it too.”

“But not this time?” He arched an eyebrow at her, and his smile grew wider.

“I’m willing to try if you are,” Cori replied with a cocky grin. “But I suspect my luck may have run out.”

“I think whatever pool of luck you had was used up long ago,” the demon said. He slowly started to circle her. “The day you got this, maybe?” He ran a finger down the back of her neck until it touched a long healed brand between her shoulders. The raised skin was nestled in a tattoo of her own design, a butterfly. He traced his finger around the swirling lines of the scarred flesh. Cori closed her eyes against the memory that touch evoked.

Pain, searing hot pain, as two people held her down and bushed the hair up from her neck. Those strong hands holding her still, while a third person pressed the branding iron against her flesh. As long as Cori lived the things she felt that day, the things she had seen would always haunt her. She would never forget the way her own smelled as it burned. Or the emotionless way that they continued to chant while she screamed herself hoarse.

“Or was it two days later,” he continued to speak. “When they gave you this?” She felt his hand slide under her shirt, his fingers ghosting along a scar that ran just above the waist of her jeans.

“Yeah,” Cori agreed in a soft voice. “Probably that day.”

“Foolish humans, doing things in our names that we neither asked for or desired,” his voice sounded a touch sad as he removed his hand. It had been there so briefly, but Cori already missed its warmth. “But you knew we had nothing to do with it?” He went back to her bookshelf and ran his fingers along the spines again.

The titles were mostly related to demonic lore, she knew what she gleaned from them was sketchy at best, but once she knew what she saw was real, she worked with what was available. “I do.”

What had happened to her had been entirely the fault of greedy, stupid humans wanting a quick fix to make their lives easier. Sacrifice a girl to a demon. Someone young, stupid and gullible. She would have died that day if they hadn't been sloppy in previous kills, or the police been two minutes later. She would have been killed in the name of a demon that either never existed or was long dead.

“Would you like to know more than the crumbs hidden in works written by biased men?” He asked. “To understand more about what you cannot fail to see?”

“Yes,” she said in reply.

“Then attend my school. One year in the Devildom, and you may find the answers to the questions that have long plagued you.” He turned back to her, those golden eyes catching hers again. “If you are brave enough to accept the invitation?”

A chance to understand more about the demons that she had been able to see every day since she had almost died at the hands of a false cult? To find out why medical technology could not make the brand on her skin disappear? To know why since the day of the failed sacrifice why her left eye had a tiny red dot? Yes, she was brave enough to seek those answers.

“One question,” Cori said, tilting her chin up and smiling.

“Only one?” he asked, the amusement creeping back into his voice.

“Only one before I accept or decline your offer,” she replied.

“Ask it then.”

“Your name. I don’t go home with strange men without at least knowing their name.”

He laughed. “Diavolo. Prince of Devildom.”

“See I knew I was right,” Cori said with a teasing grin.

“About my name?”

“No.” She reached out and took his hand. “That you are totally out of Kevin’s league.”

Diavolo held out his hand to her. “Do you accept or do you decline?”

She firmly grasped his hand. “I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self indulgent work. Now back to my regularly scheduled series.


End file.
